


Soundtrack

by princevaltersen



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevaltersen/pseuds/princevaltersen
Summary: “Do you ever think life has a soundtrack?”





	

Even’s mind wandered as he held the blonde boy in his arms. They laid in bed, the sheets ruffled as Isak pulled them up to his chin and shuffled his head around causing the pillow to rustle. His messy hair hit Even in the eye and the mouth, and Even blew it away causing Isak to flinch, waking up.

 

In that second, Even took note of how Isak’s hair moved, like waves and how he clutched onto the sheets, how they blanketed him, keeping him safe.

 

The moment reminded him of a soft song, something calming, floating, keeping the two of them away from reality. Something that played in the back faintly; keeping the both of them in infinity.

 

“Do you ever think life has a soundtrack?” Even whispered gently into Isak’s ear. Isak turned over and tucked his head into the crook of Even’s neck.

 

“What do you mean? Like we all go round walking, and Gabrielle is playing in the background.” Isak joked with a wide smile and a mocking tone.

 

“Will you ever give that up?” Even asked, pressing a kiss against Isak’s forehead.

 

“I was impressed you knew all the words. Yeah, I could see myself walking into school with Gabrielle playing in the back.” Isak replied raising his eyebrows with Even doing the same in return. They both laughed, and Even took that moment to take in Isak’s smile and how he laughed. Isak’s laugh itself could be the soundtrack to Even’s life, it made Even know that Isak was happy. Sometimes, those moments were rare and other times Isak laughed through the day, joking at any opportunity.

 

If Even fell, and fell bad, Isak knew he needed to smile for him. No matter how tough it got, Isak needed to smile.

 

“That’s your soundtrack then. I did originally think something a bit cooler than Gabrielle.” said Even.

 

“Cooler? Since when do you compliment me, Even?” Isak said pretending to be shocked. Even stayed silent again for a few seconds, staring deeply into Isak’s eyes. They were made for Even to get lost in them. He could look into them and read into Isak, he always knew how he felt through how his eyes pictured his emotions. They sank when Isak felt down, and when he was happy they lit up like the sun, illuminating and guiding Even like a beacon.

 

“You’re so fucking cute, Isak. Stay like that.” Even whispered as Isak’s cheeks tinted pink. Even always loved his blush, how no matter where they were, when Even whispered to him, his cheeks would glow red.

 

“What’s our soundtrack then?” Isak said, reaching up and placing his other hand round Even’s back under the sheets pulling him in for a kiss. It was a sweet kiss, something comfortable and familiar. Even knew the shape of Isak’s lips, how he smiled against his lips and pulled him in for more, pressing their bodies together, sharing the warmth and the heat of each other.

 

“Our soundtrack is something meaningful, no cheesy songs or typical love songs. Something we both listen to.” Even said.

 

“I caught you listening to Avril Lavigne the other day, but I’m guessing that’s not what you were thinking of. She did that song about skating and that other one.” Isak said laughing.

 

“Are you referring to her 2002 hit single?” Even replied, sounding as if he was offended.

 

“Yeah, where she goes ‘he was a skater boy, I’ll see you later or something.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the line.”

 

“I’m pretty sure it is.”

 

“Exactly that?”

 

“Fuck yeah, she’s expressing the guy was good at skating and then the ‘or something’ suggests she’s giving off a mysterious vibe.” Isak said, trying to pretend he was sure of himself.

 

“Remember when you said you were amazing at lying? You’re really not.” Even said. He kissed Isak, touching his nose against his first and noticing how Isak closed his eyes, waiting for Even to kiss him. Even took in that moment too, tracing along Isak’s face with his eyes, listening to his quick breaths as he waited for Even’s lips to touch his.

 

“We can have that playing when you walk down the aisle at our wedding.” Even said as he pulled away from the kiss. Isak’s eyes widened and he rolled them while smiling. When he looked back at Even’s, he was the same looking like he was being deadly serious.

 

“We are not having Avril Lavigne at our wedding, or Gabrielle.” Isak said with his eyes wide.

 

“Well, we’re not having your shit music.”

 

“None of your shit music either. We can have pure silence if we can’t agree.”

 

“This means were having a wedding though.” Even caught Isak off guard and Isak turned over to hide his smile from Even.

 

“We’re not talking weddings now! What happened to day by day, minute by minute?” Isak said, muffled by the sound of the sheets covering his face.

 

“I started thinking of what a wonderful life we’ll have together with our soundtrack.”

 

Isak turned back over, wrapping his arms across Even’s chest and placing his head under Even’s arms. He looked into Even’s eyes while Even’s own eyes wandered across the room, taking in the surroundings of Isak’s room.

 

“Our soundtrack that doesn’t include any shitty music.” Isak replied softly, interrupting the silence.

 

“One person’s shit is another person’s gold.” Even said while Isak tutted.

 

“And your gold is everyone else's shit.” Isak joked while Even laughed back, shaking his head.

 

“I love you, Isak. I’ll give you the world worth of songs.” Even said pressing his nose against Isak’s touching it softly.

 

“I love you too, baby.” Isak mumbled so Even could just hear it. Even smiled and kissed Isak back as they both wrapped their arms around each other.

 

They lay together for hours, kissing and holding each other. Their soundtrack wasn’t made of songs, but instead the beat of their hearts, the breaths they could hear as they were close and the sounds of laughter.

 

They both hoped it would never fade. It would stay _infinite._

**Author's Note:**

> First little Evak thing written because I was bored and it was half one in the morning. Tell me what you thought!
> 
> tumblr - princevaltersen.tumblr.com


End file.
